Nothing Lasts Forever
by TeekayStaples
Summary: Lonny and Dennis struggle to accept the changes that the 1990's bring. Oneeshot. LonnyxDennis
The 90's brought about many unexpected changes. New clothes, new hair…new music… Some would argue that these changes were good, even worthwhile. But there were those who suffered.

Stacee and Wolfgang von colt were pushed out of musical stardom in favour of pop icons that never even performed live, and while the Bourbon tried to keep their heads above water, they had to admit defeat in the end. Stacee and Constance moved to Hawaii and revelled in their millions. Drew and Sherrie had made enough to live comfortably in LA, and started a family.

And as for Lonny and Dennis…

They tried to move with the times, and opened their doors to hundreds of Grunge bands scattered across Los Angeles, but no one big came to call. Those who were good got record deals and moved on with their careers, often forgetting about the venue that gave them their name.

Soon, it seemed the Bourbon was paying out more money than it was putting in. Then the arguing started. Lonny refused to accept that their days in the sun were over, and insisted they keep the doors open. Dennis however, was done. He was too old, too cynical, and far too broke to keep the place afloat.

After a screaming argument, Dennis ultimately decided to sell the place. And in the process, he realised that this wouldn't just end their jobs.

They loved each other, but there was no way for them to keep their relationship going outside the Bourbon. It just wasn't possible. Lonny was young and could still make something of his life. Dennis would only hold him back.

Lonny refused to speak to Dennis for days. A for sale sign went up outside, and people kept on calling to make offers, although nobody met the price Dennis was hoping for. Dennis tried to put off the inevitable, but knew it would be cruel to draw it out.

One night, as Lonny sat in the office in stony silence, watching the Television, Dennis came in and sat down in front of him.

"Lonny. We need to talk."

"Not now. Watching telly."

"This is important."

"Not talking to you."

"LONNY WOULD YOU JUST-" He paused and composed himself, "Would you please just listen."

Lonny looked at him, "What."

Dennis sighed, "I…I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"….What?"

"It's just… it doesn't work anymore."

Lonny stared at him for a moment. It seemed like an eternity. After a while he stood up and burst out laughing, "Oh Den! That is gold. You really had me worried there. I don't think we should see each other anymore. You know sometimes you really are too much. I –"

Dennis looked away sadly. Lonny swallowed.

"You…I mean. You were kidding, weren't you?" Dennis shook his head, "But...we said that we'd always…"

"I know."

"You promised!"

"I know."

"You said this was forever, Den!"

"I KNOW! For god's sake, I know!"

"Then why!" he stood up and began to pace around the room.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT PRACTICAL!" He shouted. He was tired of arguing. It wasn't supposed to be like this. All of this was a horrible, horrible mess.

"NOT PRACTICAL?" Lonny rolled his eyes, "Bloody hell Den! LIFE isn't practical! That doesn't mean you jump off a building or hang yourself from the bloody ceiling!"

"Lonny it just isn't going to work! You know it, I know it. Just accept it okay?"

"I love you…"

"That doesn't change anything."

"So what then? What am I supposed to do?" He was starting to cry, "Shall I agree with you, then? Am I supposed to tell you how right you are, pack up all my things, and never see you again? Is that it?" Dennis said nothing, "Oh don't worry mate. I'll just carry on with things. I'll just go through the rest of my life without ever hearing your voice, or holding your hand, or sleeping beside you. That's perfectly reasonable."

"It's for the best."

"No it isn't. It's not for the best. It's just easier. That's it, isn't it?"

"Lonny please…"

Lonny slumped back onto the couch, "I don't even remember which things are mine and which are yours…"

They sat there for a while. Lonny on the couch, Dennis at his feet with his back against the chair. They didn't speak for a long time.

"Where will you go?" Dennis said softly.

"Back home, I spose." Lonny replied, "Live with my parents for a bit. Maybe get a job in a shop."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"It doesn't mean I don't love you." Dennis said.

"No. I know."

"It doesn't have to end straight away. But once we need to leave…"

"Yeah. Got it."

"I think you knew this was coming."

"Yeah, I guess I did." He said as he stood up, "God, I hate it when you're right."

Lonny lifted another box into the back of the van. He sighed, stretched to relieve his aching joints, and went back inside for more things.

"Where does this go?" Sherrie asked. She was holding up a large box marked "Playboy: 79'-85'"

"That's mine." Lonny replied, "But you might as well bin it."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

Sherrie and Drew had come to help pack up. Today, Lonny and Dennis would move out the last of their things, and hand the keys over to the new owners. They were apparently having a lot of it demolished, and would remodel it into some kind of restaurant.

The van was nearly full. The same went for Dennis's car.

"I've got everything I want." He said, "The new owners can handle the rest."

The Bourbon went for half its original asking price. The cash was split evenly between Lonny and Dennis.

With everything packed, the two stood outside the club that had been their home for nearly two decades, and their love nest for just over four years.

"I guess that's it then." Dennis said. Lonny nodded.

"I spose so."

Dennis pulled him in for a hug.

"I'll miss you."

"I wrote my parent's number down. Just in case." He slipped a dollar bill with numbers scrawled on it into the pocket of Dennis's jeans.

"If you're ever in town again…" Dennis ventured.

"I'll look you up."

"If you're not too busy."

"I won't be."

They let go of each other and Dennis got into his car. Lonny offered him a small wave.

"All good things must come to an end." He muttered, before he got into the van he'd hired and drove away.

It was late. Way after midnight. He wasn't sure what time it would be over there.

It had been two weeks since the move, and Dennis was tired and heartbroken. He was staying in a hotel until he found an apartment, which was difficult given that his price range was so small. He'd got a job as a music producer, of all things. He worked in a little recording studio, and helped acne ridden, angsty teenagers find their sound.

It was a good job, but he missed the Bourbon. He missed his office, and his bar. And most of all he missed his Lonny.

Should he call? Would Lonny even answer? He was a bundle of nerves. What made him think that Lonny would still want to speak to him. Lonny was probably with someone else now. Someone his own age who treated him nicely and would never hurt him the way Dennis had. But still, with a shaky hand, he dialled the number Lonny had given him and waited.

"Hullo?" Lonny said. He sounded hung over.

"Hey."

"Dennis? Is that you?" He was sitting on a mattress in his parent's living room. They weren't overly happy about his presence, but he seemed determined to make something of himself, so they were lenient... for now. They were even turning a blind eye to his drinking.

"Yeah, it's me. Got a minute?"

"Yeah! Yeah, definitely."

"How are you?"

"I'm alright. Got a job. In a clothing shop. I work the afternoon shift, which is quite good. Employee discounts are great. You?"

"I'm a music producer."

"You're shitting me. How'd you get a job like that so fast?"

"Connections."

"Course." He paused, "I miss you a bit, you know."

"Yeah. I miss you too."

They were quiet for a bit, racking up a sizable bill that neither of them could afford.

"You know." Dennis said, "I've got a lot of work here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I could really use an assistant. You know, like a manager?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you know anyone who might be interested?"

"Well… I've got a mate who might be willing. Tall, handsome, good ear for music."

"Really? How soon could he be over here?"

"Two days, I reckon. He's got a job in a shop, and it's a bit shit."

"I thought you said your job was good." Dennis said suddenly.

"Stay in character, Den."

"Right, sorry. Well, if he can make it out here by the end of the week, I'll hire him."

"Alright. He'll see you soon." Lonny said, smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry about…about everything I guess."

"Don't worry about it." Lonny said, "See you in a bit then."

Dennis laughed, "I guess so."

Yes, all good things must come to an end. But, that doesn't mean the end can't be postponed. Dennis and Lonny lived out a large portion of the rest of their lives together. And when their producing careers went under, they had a new job to try out. And another. And another. And another….

•••

Thank you for reading what is most likely my **last** Rock of Ages fanfiction. I know, I know. It's the end of an era. I know I've been away for a long time, but I felt those who have been following me since the beginning deserved an explanation.

I really want to start focusing on more of my original work. I love and everything it's helped me to do, but I want more out of writing.

For those of you who are interested in my independent work, I'd like to direct you to two places;

My fictionpress account under the same name, and my Wattpad account under the name of Pinkducklingwasteland. In the future I'd love a website and of course, published works, but those of you who wish to keep in touch with me, or at least with my work, can find me in these places.

I'll still be around on . I'd like to try my hand at fanfiction for a few games I've been playing recently, but obviously I won't be posting as much as I did in the glory days. I want to thank you all so much, for reading and reviewing and watching me grow as a writer.

I'll still be reading, I'll still be writing in one form or another, and my Beta profile is still open, although it never got that much work to begin with.

Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed. All my love,

Teekay Staples


End file.
